


Teeth

by TheFoxInWhite



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Literally this is nothing but sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxInWhite/pseuds/TheFoxInWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rough dirty sex in a hotel, and Roy might have discovered something about himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

Jason’s teeth latch on to his shoulder, digging deep like some kind of fucking animal, holding him still. He growls when Roy tries to thrust his hips backwards, affirming Roy’s mental image of a large black wolf with sharp aquamarine eyes. He moans deep in his throat, biting down on the sheets – the sheets of the hotel bed in the room Jason _rented_  for them – and shivers.

Fingers press bruises in his thighs and spread them open, knees chafing on the fabric. Slowly, Jason presses forward, the fat mushroom head of his impressively large cock spreading open Roy’s prepped and lubed entrance. Roy grips at the blankets, knuckles white with the pressure and aching as he’s stretched so agonizingly good. He groans Jason’s name, demanding not to be treated like some fucking girl and Jason abruptly  _slams_  in, driving balls deep until Roy feels the scrape of his pubic hair against his ass.

Jason’s moan vibrates up his throat and out his mouth, pressing it in to Roy’s skin like the points of his teeth. He sets up a brutal pace, taking Roy from behind and growling against his skin. Roy thinks maybe he should feel humiliated, bent over like some bitch in heat and moaning like it too but Jason’s cock is so full and it’s sliding with the most delicious friction that he doesn’t give a fuck. He arches his back with a cry when Jason hits that spot inside of him, sending hot desire burning through his nerves, and clamps down on Jason. The mouth dug so deeply in to his flesh curls upwards in that characteristic smug grin that Jason always sports, and Roy almost laments his inability to see it.

But then the teeth are retracted, sticking just momentarily in to the deep grooves they’ve sunk in Roy’s skin and Roy moans at the loss. His shoulder arches, and the spot where Jason bit is cold. Jason nips a path up Roy’s skin, leaving bright marks up to his ear where he whispers filthy things to Roy, hips pistoning in and out of Roy’s ass.

The bed rocks against the wall, slamming with each of Jason’s thrust but Roy can’t find it in himself to give a damn about whoever may be on the other side. He can only pant and moan, tongue tasting of the sheets even after he’s let them go, and try to ride the wave of intense need Jason inspires in him. Jason’s voice is deep and raspy, sounding like he just gave someone the mother of all blow jobs and the guy came down his throat – not too far off the mark if Roy is going to be honest. He calls Roy a whore and an addict, whispers things about Roy begging for his cock and wanting to come inside him, and all Roy does is moan as his body demands more.

One of Jason’s hands reaches around and grabs hold of Roy, hanging heavy and dripping, and strokes him slowly. Roy gasps and bucks in to the touch, forehead pressed against the mattress and eyes clenched shut. His long ginger hair sticks to his sweaty skin, plastered against the side of his face and the nape of his neck. He tells himself that he should cut it before remembering the feeling of Jason’s fingers tangling in it and pulling, sending sparks across Roy’s skin.

The hand on his cock gives a vicious twist to the head, sending equal parts pleasure and pain through Roy’s body and Roy lets out a harsh groan at the treatment, hips trying to push his shaft into Jason’s fist but also drive Jason’s cock deeper in to himself. His tongue tangles around words as he tries to speak, demanding Jason go even harder, to move faster and just thrustthrustthrust because he needs moremoremore. Jason chuckles in his ear and grabs the cartilage between his teeth and tugs hard, and it hurts like a bitch but Jason’s teeth feel so fucking good.

Roy most definitely does not whine when Jason releases his ear, but he definitely groans deeply when Jason relocates his mouth to the base of his neck and just bites down as hard as possible. His tongue laves at the knobs of Roy’s spine and it’s very possible that Jason’s teeth are going to break the skin. But Roy doesn’t give a fuck because Jason’s broad chest is pressed over his back and his hips are moving at a rapid pace, sinking hard and fast and just slamming in to his prostate. Roy’s throat is scratchy and abused, protesting the noises that are coming from it but Roy couldn’t stop them even if he wants to.

Jason’s fingers are hard on his leg, pulling it to the side and spreading him just that fraction more, until Roy feels like he’s going to fall. But Jason has his arm wrapped around him, supporting him and each thrust of his hips pushing Roy up just enough to keep his balance.

Jason takes him hard, claiming him and delving himself inside of Roy’s body, digging deep and attaching himself to Roy’s very core. Roy has never felt so secure, so wanted, needed, owned and desired. He wants everything Jason has to give him, as little as it is. He wants Jason to stay with him, reaffirm his claim every single night until Roy is simply quivering, aching for Jason. He wants safety and a small thread of stability in his chaotic life, and he wants Jason to be that.

He doesn’t realize he’s mumbling confessions of love until Jason moans against his neck and bites down even harder. And Roy knows what he’s doing then, Jason is leaving a claiming mark. As the skin separates beneath the points of his canines, Roy knows that his flesh will bleed and a scar will be left, a permanent reminder of Jason.

His climax hits him suddenly, racking his body with powerful shudders as desperate pleasure engulfs his body and he spills his release over Jason’s hands and the hotel sheets. His spine arches in a curve like his bow and he cries out Jason’s name and tightens down around him. Jason grunts against his neck and his hips stutter, pushing in twice more before driving in entirely and he freezes, shaking as he spills inside the condom, surrounded by Roy.

Blissful white overtakes his vision, and Jason lets go of his neck and pants in his ear. All Roy can think of is  _That bastard, my costume won’t hide the teeth marks._


End file.
